Infinite vs Mysterio
Infinite vs Mysterio 'is a What If? Death Battle! created by BloodyBloodwork365. It features '''Infinite '''from ''Sonic Forces ''vs '''Mysterio '''from ''Spider-Man: Far From Home. Description The battle of illusionists! Zero the Jackal vs Quentin Beck! Can the Ultimate Mercenarcy take this, or will the Sinister Graphics Designer win this battle? Interlude Wiz: Through either magic or technology, illusions are a powerful thing. And people who wield them can do almost anything they please. '''Boomstick: Like Infinite, the Ultimate Mercenary! Wiz: And Mysterio, the enemy of Spider-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Infinite (Cue: Infinite's theme) Wiz: Zero the Jackal was the leader of a deadly group of mercenaries called Squad Jackal, which was a team of...Jackals. Boomstick: Haha! Anyway, Zero was one day sent on a mission to attack Ivo Robitnik--I mean Eggman, who had discovered the Phantom Ruby at his doorstep and begun experimenting on it. Wiz: In a fierce battle with Eggman, Zero accidentially struck the Phantom Ruby, and it showed him his greatest desire; to watch the world burn. Boomstick: Appearently Eggman wanted the same thing, so he recruited Zero and Squad Jackal to fulfil their goals! Only, Shadow came by and...murdered Sqaud Jackal. Wiz: Enraged at the loss of his comerades, Zero attacked Shadow, only to be beaten up and called worthless. Boomstick: Zero then had a nervous breakdown over it. Like, a really, really bad nervous breakdown. Zero: I AM NOT WEAK! GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: After this, Zero threw away his name and face, putting on a mask and letting Eggman experiment on him with the Phantom Ruby. Zero was reborn as...Infinite. Boomstick: Infinite can do a lot of things with the Phantom Ruby. He's still got his red sword which can easily cut metal and now he can cast illusions, manipulate gravity, create pocket dimensions, and fire good ol' lasers! Pew! Pew! Pew! Wiz: Infinite can throw Prism Cubes at an opponent, using them to create an Illusion World in which he is essentially God. That is, he cna summon ANYTHING. Boomstick: Giant monsters, giant cannons, giant spike balls, and even bosses like Zavok and Metal Sonic! Wiz: With this power, Infinite singlehandedly halted 99.99% of Operation Bigwave, an all-out-assult from the ENTIRE RESISTANCE who included legends such as Shadow, Silver, and even Sonic himself. Boomstick: Silver's the guy who can defeat Iblis, one half of Solaris, and Infinite kinda' curbstomped him. However, Sonic does beat Infinite twice, as does the Avatar AKA whoevr you want them to be. Wiz: Infinite can clone himself, send people into Null Space, and even create a miniature SUN which he claimed to be able to burn the entire resistance to ashes, though its nowhere close to a star-level feat. Boomstick: However, Infinite does have a few weaknesses. He's sadistic and arrogant, and another illusionist can turn off his own illusion magic. Wiz: But even so, there's a good reason why Zero is called Infinite. Infinite: I will teach you fear, then pain, and then, well at least the fear and pain will end. Mysterio (Cue: Mysterio's theme) Wiz: Quentin Beck was a master graphics designer and special effects artist for movies. But he always wanted to be noticed. Boomstick: Then, he thought 'hey, If I become a supervillain, then I could become popular' and decided to antagonize Spider-Man just so someone would notice him. Being the nice guy he is, Spidey helped, by...sending him to prison. Wiz: However, Quentin Beck would resurface as a member of the Sinister Six, his new name...Mysterio. Boomstick: First off, Mysterio has special A.I. glasses under that fishbowl thingy that let him know what's happening around him without him needing to actually look around. 'Edith', as its called can also control literally THOUSANDS of drones which can create realistic holograms of whatever Mysterio wants, whether it be a monster or a bunch of Mysterio clones. Wiz: Mysterio takes this a step further with his illusion gas, which surrounds him at all times. Getting too close to him and inhaling this gas lets Edith create a brand new illlusion world just for your sufffering. Boomstick: And thanks to some 'Hard Light' shenanagins, these illusions CAN actually physically affect you, so they're...technically real? Wiz: I guess. Anyways, Mysterio is also a genius, and will be forming strategies mid-fight. Whenever you think you're fighting the real Mysterio, chances are, you aren't. Boomstick: Mysterio can also use his suit to fly, teleport, create hard-light shields and fire lasers! Like Iron Man! Oh, he also has illusion suits. Wiz: Mysterio is so intelligent, and his illusions so precise, that he can fake his own death and paint Spider-Man as a villain. To date, Mysterio might just by Peter's most dangerous villain, because he can technically create anything he wants out of hard-light and attack you with it. Boomstick: Mysterio can create entirely fake scenarios that look, sound, feel, and even SMELL real! Basically, unless you're freakin' BATMAN, there's no way you're telling that this is an illusion. Wiz: However, Mysterio isn't completely infailable. He is still just a normal human beneath that armor and is quite arrogant. Also, the only reason he does any of this is for fame...so he doesn't care if he loses unless they derail some big show of his. Boomstick: He's a super-flashy looking villain and his illusions will mess you up! You want tips for finding this guy and comparing CGI? Tip Number One: DON'T! Mysterio: No one ever gets noticed unless they have powers and a cape. Well, I got powers, I've got a cape. I'm gonna be famous, I'll be Iron Man 2.0. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. We've run the data through all possible scenarios. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Cue: Skydrome-Antti Martikainen) New York looks peaceful from here. Birds are chirping, boats are sailing, cars are driving, buildings are burning... Buildings are burning? We zoom in to see people screaming. Some are hiding in rubble, some behind or under cars. Distorted laughter is heard throughout the whole thing. We then see a anthropomorphic Jackal wearing a metal mask with only one eye lense and wearing gloves and boots and a purple gem on his chest surrounded by red aura floating around, firing lasers and illusion cubes at everyone and everything. This is Infinite, the Ultimate Mercenary. Infinite fires more lasers and uses the Phantom Ruby to slam everything around. He seems to be enjoying himself. He then speaks. "Stop resisting and be granted a quick death." Infinite demands. "Continue and you'll live out the rest of your meaningless lives as slaves." "That will not happen." A voice says. Infinite turns to see a man wearing a fishbowl helmet, a purple cape, and a gold and green suit with blue lights on it. This is Mysterio, the former Special Effects Artist. "I'm not gonna let you enslave New York!" Mysterio yells at Infinite. "Aren't you also a villain?" Infinite asks. "Wouldn't you also want them to suffer?" "No. I want fans." Mysterio answers before aiming a hand at Infinite. "Very well. It's truly a shame you wish to go against me, Mysterio." Infinite replies. FIGHT! Mysterio fires a laser at Infinite, who counters with a laser of his own. Infinite then sends illusion cubes at Mysterio, who blocks with a drone. Infinite draws a red scimitar and flies to slash Mysterio, who creates a forcefield to block before blasting Infinite back and using the drones to create a fire monster. "Interesting." Infinite remarks before slashing at the fire monster. The fire monster grabs Infinite and squeezes him before slamming him into a skyscraper and belching fire at him. Infinite manipulates gravity in order to destroy the fire and disorient everyone. Mysterio rights himself and flies to Infinite to punch him in the mask. "Don't destroy it!" Infinite screams. Infinite creates a copy of Metal Sonic and has it ram Mysterio, who blocks with a shield before blasting MS' head off with a laser. Mysterio then creates a water monster and has it attack Infinite, who counters with Perfect Chaos. The two water titans clash before Chaos fires a laser, destroying the water monster's head. Infinite then fires a laser beam at Mysterio, who blocks before 'teleporting' behind Infinite and roundhouse kicking him. "Get out of my city!" Mysterio yells. "Never!" Infinite yells back before blasting Mysterio away and summoning 5 cannons and firing. Infinite then throws 3 spike balls into the smoke and follows up with 10 finger lasers. Mysterio flies out of the smoke and punches Infinite again, leaving a crack in his mask. Infinite wakes up in a prison, and Mysterio is the guard. "You think this'll be enough to beat me?" Infinite demands before unleashing the Phantom Ruby's power again, destroying the illusion world. Infinite then holds out his hand and creates something similar to a black hole. "What is that?" Mysterio demands. "Null Space." Infinite answers. "A place where nothing exists, not even time." Infinite makes the Null Space grow and consume both Infinite and Mysterio. Mysterio sees Infinite create 50 clones of himself and Mysterio creates just as many clones. The two armies rush at each other and attack. The real Mysterio and Infinite are duking it out with punches, kicks, and lasers. Infinite then draws his red scimitar again and slashes Mysterio across the chest, cutting into his skin. "Gah!" Mysterio exclaims before firing more lasers, destroying all the clones. Mysterio then sees Infinite floating above him and holding up his hand. Infinite then proceeds to create a mini-sun and glare down at Mysterio. "I will burn you to ashes." Infinite snarls before throwing the sun at Mysterio, it burns him badly, destroying his armor and leaving 1st degree burns all over his body, but the sun dissipates and the Null Space vanishes. Infinite grabs Msyterio by the neck and lifts him up. "Die." Infinite growls. "Same to you." Mysterio declares before gunfire is heard. BANG! ... The Phantom Ruby shatters and Infinite falls to the ground, powerless. "No! How?! You're dead!" Infinite screams. Quentin Beck stomps on Zero's chest. "Nope." He corrects before taking the mask off and firing into Zero's forehead, killing him. BANG! (Music stops) KO! Quentin Beck walks away as all of Infinite's destruction disappears. Explanaton Boomstick: Huh? That doesn't make sense. Wiz: This was an interesting battle, as neither combatant could really get the advantage on the other as both can literally do anything with their illusions. However, Mysterio had what he needed to win. Boomstick: I'm listening. Wiz: First off, Infinite's illusions would have no effect on Mysterio, who, thanks to Edith, is basically immune to the powers of the Phantom Ruby. Boomstick: Yeah, and Mysterio's illusions were physically present, while Infinite's were not. Also, Mysterio has supposedly been planning alll this his entire life, while Infinite's had less than one year to perfect his abilities, which he did not. Wiz: Mysterio was also a lot smarter and more versatile in his thinking. This is the same Mysterio who has, many times, tricked Spider-Man's spider sense. That alone makes Mysterio's illusions better than Infinite's. Boomstick: Infinite may've had that sword, but Mysterio has a gun, so he's got the range advantage, too. Wiz: Also, Mysterio's illusions could actually kill Infinite, while the opposite is NOT true. Again, Mysterio would be immune to Infinite's illusions thanks to Edith, while Infintie has no such protection. Boomstick: Poor Infinite. He stood Zero chance! Wiz: The winner is Mysterio. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Illusionists